Silent Scream
by mimithenumberon
Summary: When Ichigo decided to take a walk and clear his head he didn't expect any excitement, but when he sees a man fall from a bridge into the freezing river below his hope of a quiet evening is shot. Who is this man and what would drive him to such extreme lengths? Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, RAPE, UNDERAGE (seriously, not for the squirmish!) Please review! ENJOY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (starting with this chapter), M/M, RAPE, UNDERAGE, there might be Violence and Bad Language in later chapters. BEFORE YOU READ BEAR IN MIND THAT THIS IS A VERY M BASED STORY SO IF U'RE NOT READY FOR IT DON'T READ IT! **

**I'll warn you guys in advance of anything worth warning about at the beginning of very chapter so don't worry. XD This was a request by Ismae Kuroda so the idea is all hers! I hope i didn't disappoint with my writing and I'M SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long! It just took me a while to organize all your notes in a fluent story. **

**I hope you like it and if u can, please please leave a review! Thank you in advance! **

**Also, I DO NOT own Bleach or any of the characters! **

_**1**_

The wind tearing through Uryu Ishida's raven strands was cold as ice. It whipped at his already shivering frame mercilessly and his clothes offered next to no protection. That evening, when he rushed out into the dark street, dressing warmly had been the last thing on his mind. He was still wearing slippers for god's sake and it was the middle of winter when the weather was at its most punishing best.

His body shivered violently but his mind was set and no matter how viciously the wind attacked him he will not be derailed from his task. The moon offered no illumination, her light smothered by a thick blanket of clouds. There were no stars that night. No life. His eyes glanced down at the turbulent river below him. Even from his position, on the bridge above the water, he could see the thin sheet of frost forming across the surface. In a week's time that ice would be strong enough to support the weight of ice-skaters...Too bad Ishida didn't have any time left.

His hands griped the iron framework of the bridge, his fingers snapping painfully having turned bone white from the cold. His mind was racing, running over the dreams he wouldn't have a chance to pursue, over the people he let down in the past and over his own wretched existence. He didn't fight the memories...

* * *

Ishida remembered the day with shocking clarity. The scent of lilies in the air, arranged in an aquamarine vase on a coffee table nearby; the sound of wood cracking as it was devoured by the licking flames in the mahogany mantelpiece; the soft feel of fur on his skin from the carped stretching across the wooden floor; even the taste of vanilla on his tongue from the creampuffs he'd enjoyed a mare minute ago.

Ironically enough that day had also been a winter day, the third day of Christmas in fact, and the festive air was still fresh and strong around him. He had been fourteen and back then he was eager for Christmas, like every child his age. Back then he was still hoping to catch his father's attention and make him proud. Back then he had been naive and stupid...

His fourteen year old self was in the kitchen, a goofy smile on his face while his eyebrows were knitted in deep concentration. The table was clustered with his sewing materials. Scraps of coloured cloth were pinned with needles of various sized which were in their own turn tangled in multi-coloured strings. Ishida could remember exactly the project he had been working on. It was one of his earliest prototypes, a small black cat toy with green buttons for eyes and a wide zipper smile. He still had it. The nameless, incomplete toy stood on his shelf like a constant reminder of that day, looking at him with its one eye and zipped grin.

But at the time he was oblivious to what was yet to happen. Uryu pocked the needle with its tail of black string through the cat's head, attaching the first eye. One more and he was complete. He raised the button to the plush head but just as he was about to poke the first hole he heard his father's voice summoning him. Back then he had been filled with childish joy at the thought of his father wanting to spend time with him. Ryuuken never had the time to be, what others called, a proper father since he was so busy with his work therefore any chance he had of spending even a minute with him was like a present.

Like the silly child he was, Ishida hurried to the library where his father was waiting for him. He dropped the cat with the needle in its unfinished eye on the chair. As soon as he gingerly parted the library doors the scent of lilies hit him in a pleasant wave. Lilies were his favourite flowers because of their heavenly parfume. His father was facing the mantelpiece, a strong fire already roaring inside it. The room was beautiful with volumes upon volumes of knowledge stacked on towering shelves. Ishida wondered if he'd ever have a chance to read it all, to know it all...

'I'm here father.' Uryu didn't say much for fear of saying something stupid. This man he admired so much was little more than a stranger to him, having spent such a short time in his presence. On the rare occasions when they came face to face, Uryu would always get self-conscious and reflexively go into 'quiet mode'.

'Uryu...' His father turned towards him as if surprised to find him there though he was the one who did the summoning. Or at least that's what Uryu imagined his reaction was since Ryuuken's face betrayed nothing. He could have been a living statue for all the emotional expressions he had.

'Yes father?' Their relationship was too formal and stiff for him to ever attempt calling his father something like dad or pops. It always reminded Uryu of the life of an aristocrat in the 18th/19th century...Something straight out of an Austen novel or a Bronte.

'Come over here.' Ryuken beckoned to his son with a slight flick of his finger, dignified and commanding, and Uryu was compelled to follow the instruction. He neared his father with open curiosity wondering why he was there. Had he done something wrong? Was he in trouble?

When the young boy was by his father's side he opened his mouth to voice a question but no words came out. Instead his eyes widened impossibly wide and his slight frame froze with shock. The sudden pressure against his lips was like nothing he had ever felt and his mind took a moment to catch up with what was happening, a moment in which he stood frozen and allowed Ryuken to deepen the kiss.

The wheels inside his brain finally began moving again and Uryu's first instinct was to struggle, to push his father away, even if he didn't fully understand what was happening. He was far too innocent to comprehend the true peril he was in. All he knew was that this was wrong, somehow. Something inside him, some self-preservative instinct wired deep within his existence, screamed at him to run. But Ryuken was far stronger and he caught the small wrists in his own with laughable ease.

The next series of things were a blur, his mind having tried so hard to shut the memories away and forget them, but he couldn't forget. He was scared and wounds that deep don't heal no matter how much time passed.

Ishida remembered his father pinning him to the floor, his back rubbing against the carpet which he once loved but after that day detested. He still didn't understand what was happening and he had no idea what would come next but he continued to struggle because that was the only thing he could do.

He tried kicking out when Ryuken peeled the trousers down his slender legs but he did as much harm as a rabbit in the clutches of a fox. Fear gripped his young heart when he realized he was completely naked and had Ryuuken's hands not pinned his own into the carpet he would have moved to hide his modesty. The heat from the flames next to him licked at his skin but he shivered uncontrollably none-the-less. The light threw strange shadows across his father's face and distorted the flawless features. However, his expression remained as impenetrable as always.

'Relax.' It was the only word Ryuken spoke during the whole act and Uryu blanched. He didn't register the word itself but the tone was so...fatherly. It was like nothing he'd heard before, at least not from Ryuuken's lips, and he unconsciously did what he always did. He followed his senior's command.

A pain so intense he couldn't even scream tore Uryu apart. He didn't understand the cause but it was excruciating. His body arched, trying to ease the torrent of hurt, while his fingers scraped desperately at the ones holding them down. He wanted to crawl away and hide in a corner. He wanted to escape from this horrible thing which was happening to him, this inexplicable thing. But he couldn't. The pain continued to leave and return in rhythmic thrusts, burning his flesh and tearing his muscles. Screams escaped his throat but they fell on deaf ears and soon his voice failed him.

He tasted something irony and hot on his tongue and realized it was his own blood. He accidently bit his tongue, though that pain barely registered when thrown against the other torture rushing through him like incinerating lightning. Maybe he was dying...Yes, that had to be it. Surely, a pain so intense could only be because his very soul was being ripped away from his flesh. Surely, what he was feeling was fatal. How could anyone survive after that?...

Somehow the thought gave him solace instead of fear. The thought of an ending on the horizon; peace. The hurt didn't subside. In fact it became worse, the piston like thrusts turning feral and losing their rhythm in order to turn wild and animalistic. Uryu's eyes were dry, having spilled the last of their tears, but they opened wide and accusingly, staring at the snow white ceiling. His sight dimmed, things slowly turning dark, and he saw the white above him gradually turn to red. He didn't understand the significance of that vision and frankly he didn't care. He just prayed for it all to end...

Something hot and liquid based shot through him and he felt it fill him. He heaved drily at the gross invasion of his privacy. For something to enter him so deep in places he didn't even know about seemed horrific in a way nothing else could be. He felt exposed and naked, even more so than when his father undressed him. But the pain subsided, at least the thrusts did.

Uryu didn't dare tear his eyes from the ceiling for fear he would see the monster who did this to him. He could still feel the stronger hands squeeze his wrists and the broader chest's heat radiating across him. He wasn't struggling anymore because he had no energy left. The child blinked once, twice, and didn't re-open his eyes a third time...

* * *

Ishida's eyes flew open. He was afraid but he couldn't remember why. His mind was sluggish with sleep and his memory was all fuzzy. He didn't move a muscle for a long time, trying to fight down this irrational fear. He turned his head and realized he was on the couch in the library, his eyes falling on the blazing fire in the mantelpiece...And his fears suddenly made sense.

He stood up and a pained cry left his lips as every part of his body seemed to be stabbed simultaneously. So...he hadn't died. Or maybe he had and he was in hell? But what could he have done so wrong to end up with the damned? The fear he'd felt upon waking up was but a dull echo of the despair pumping adrenalin through his bloodstream now. He looked around him fearfully, his sight dimmed by his lack of glasses. The shadows gathered in all corners of the room looked menacing and threatening.

Uryu hugged the summer blanked to his trembling frame. Wait...a blanket? He glanced down at the light blue material he was holding. Then his eyes strayed to the white shirt and dark trousers he was wearing. But then...had it really been just a twisted nightmare? Ishida moved his hand gingerly over the crisp, new material of his shirt and with clumsy fingers unbuttoned it.

No...Even with only the poor illumination from the fire Ishida could see the darkening bruises across his hips and the finger lines across his aching wrists. Plus every slight movement was met with a loud protest from his abused bones. He couldn't pinpoint the source of the pain exactly. It seemed to bloom from all over him, the small of his back, his hips, his thighs, his wrists, his head...

A noise froze him. He didn't dare breath for fear of being heard. His wide eyes darted from one shadowy corner to the other, expecting monstrous shapes to materialize into the room and come after him. He stood like a deer staring into the barrel of the gun for minutes on end, his heart pounding violently against his ribcage, before he was able to calm down a little. The noise had probably been just a mouse or a stray cat jumping on the window sill.

With considerable difficulty, Ishida brought his legs over the edge of the couch and winced when his feet touched the floor. Even that slight distribution of weight shot agony through his lower spine. Later, when he had time to think over that night clearly, Ishida realized it was the moment when he knew what he was capable of. It was the moment when he understood the hidden strength he didn't even know existed inside him. It was also the moment he knew he had to run away.

Swallowing down the tears and screams which threatened to spill, Uryu placed one foot before the other, only managing a slow walk. He left the blanket in an uncharacteristically messy heap. Though he was young, Ishida was far from stupid. He surprised himself by how rational he became once he found his aim. If he was going to run away then he would require some supplies.

He made his way to the kitchen, his feet nothing but a soft patter against the carpeted floor and his ears on constant alert. He stopped at every noise, even if said noises were tricks played by his paranoid mind. Better safe than sorry...The kitchen was the same as he'd left it, his materials littering the dining table. Slowly but meticulously and carefully, Ishida packed together some food which he knew would last and placed them in a shopping bag from one of the counter drawers. Next he had to consider some clothes for warmth, in case he would be forced to sleep outdoors. He would take the blanket before going out. And then there was the problem of money. Ishida looked around and found the cookie jar where their housekeeper kept some notes in case of some last minute grocery shopping. It wasn't much but it could buy him a room for a few nights at a cheap motel and some food on the side. The rest of the way he would just have to chance and improvise.

Uryu glanced around one last time, his blood racing, wondering if he should take anything else, and his eyes fell on the one-eyed black cat. On an impulse he picked it up and placed it in the bag as well.

Fearing he'd already wasted enough time, Ishida retraced his steps to the dreaded library and hastily folded the blanket. He moved as fast as his aching body allowed, growing more accustomed with the hurt by the second. The need to escape gave him strength and he didn't want to squander such a gift. He hoped to catch the first bus out of the city tonight, before his father would return home. It was a week day which meant Ryuken had night shifts at the hospital. If he was lucky then his father would immerse himself in his work and only return tomorrow morning, by which point he would be long gone. But then again, luck hadn't exactly favoured him lately...

Ishida slipped on his shoes and twisted the key in the front door lock. He didn't look back before he allowed the night to swallow him whole...

* * *

**I'll try to update weekly, though i'm not making any promises since i'm starting collage next week and things are bound to get hectic. Still, I'll try my best! XD**

**I hope you liked (or at least were intrigued) and if u can please leave a review! I'll appreciate it greatly! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's ch 2! XD I hope you guys continue to like it and please continue to leave reviews. **

**I'd also like to take a moment and give a THANK YOU very much to those who already left reviews, favoured, followed or simply read this fic! Thank you ppl! I love you all! X3**

** ENJOY! **

_**2**_

Ishida's focus drifted for a second and his foot slipped from the edge. He managed to regain his balance however he didn't manage to catch his slipper in time and it went tumbling into the deadly embrace of the serpentine body of water. A sudden fear gripped his heart as he watched the item get swallowed, fear he thought he'd already mastered. Was he afraid to die? Yes. Who in their right mind wasn't? But wasn't that better than living trapped in a never ending nightmare?...

Ishida would have loved to say that everything changed that night when he ran away from the manor. He would have loved to say that his father never found him and he managed to reconstruct his life far away from the older man. But there were no fresh starts for him...At least not that day. Again, the memory began spreading through his mind like gaseous poison and he didn't fight the toxic cloud...

* * *

He'd caught the bus just as it began pulling away and, weather he looked so out of breath or because he was so young, the driver stopped to wait for him. Ishida could see the old man's questioning eyes when he stepped on but fortunately he didn't say anything. Uryu assumed the man didn't want to get tangled in some running-away-from-home child's problems but in truth the grey-haired grandfather, for he had two children of his own, had seen the pleading look in the dark blue eyes and let the child be.

He assumed Uryu had a fight with his parents and was putting on a show. God knew, his own two whipper snappers had done a few stunts across the years...But they always calmed down and returned back home where he would welcome them with open arms, letting bygones be bygones, because he was their father and he loved them more than his own eyes. He smiled kindly at Uryu as the boy, he couldn't be more than 15, handed him a crumpled note to buy his ticket. It was a little short of the full price but the driver didn't say anything and handed Uryu his full ticket, thanked by a shaky nod from the skinny boy.

Uryu made his way to the back of the bus, keeping his head down and ignoring the strange looks he received along the way. Well, he did look a bit out of place...A young child, traveling alone in the middle of the night to...Actually he didn't know exactly where he was going. He just hoped the bus would be one of those out of the city night links. The more distance he placed between himself and his home the better.

He settled himself in the seat, happy to find he was the only one in the back. He hugged his meagre belongings to his chest and let his eyes drift to the scenery outside. Bright lights, gone in the blink of an eye, were the only thing visible in the dead of night but Uryu didn't mind. His closing eyes followed the glows lazily, letting their calming glimmers lull him into a restless sleep.

* * *

Uryu woke with a start when his head bumped against the thick glass. He rubbed the sleep away and glanced around, realizing everyone was shuffling and getting ready to disembark. They must have reached the final stop...Uryu wondered where that was. The scene outside his window looked unfamiliar and he knew Karakura pretty well. A sigh of relief left his lips when he realized he was at least out of the city. He wished he had a watch to see what time it was but alas, that hadn't been one of the essentials he'd thought to bring. However he could see dusk was approaching. It wasn't yet sunrise but he estimated there would be only a few hours left before the golden rays would bask the world in the glow of a new day.

Following everyone else's example, Ishida grasped his bag and began making his way towards the mechanically sliding door, realizing he was the last passenger to get off. When he reached the steps he hurried across, keeping his eyes down. He could feel the driver's look and he knew the old man was about to ask him something. Something he probably wouldn't be able to answer... But he never had the chance and Uryu hastily walked away before anything could happen. A few seconds later he saw the bus drive by from the corners of his eyes and in a second it was nothing but a blur in the distance.

Another relieved breath left his cold lips and he looked around, trying to pinpoint his location. There were no signs and no people around. He was in a suburb of sorts since there were no shops or towering offices like one would find in the always busy city centres. There also didn't seem to be any places where he could buy a room for the night... He felt the fatigue in his bones and every step, no matter how light, seemed to shoot paralyzing pain up his thighs. He needed some rest, badly.

He remembered his grandfather telling him that no matter how desperate the situation there was always a ray of light at the end of the tunnel. He remembered his kindly eyes and loving smile and tears began to overflow. Why did he have to die? What would he say if Uryu went to him for help and confessed what Ryuuken had done to him? Would he protect him, would he be able to, or would he take the side of his father and tell Uryu he was imagining things?

A large tear rolled down his frozen cheek and Ishida could feel the trail freeze almost instantly. The wind was more violent and large snowflakes powdered the pavement before his feet. He rubbed his eyes vigorously with the back of his sleeve, chastising himself for being weak, and relied he had to get out of the wind. He needed some sort of shelter or else he wouldn't make it past the first night. He remembered reading Hans Christian Andersen's 'The Little Match Girl' with his grandfather and pity for her as much as his sorry self-filled his heart.

Uryu took a deep steading breath, attempting unsuccessfully to reign in all those sharp emotions. He tried to clear his head and think logically, his keen eyes searching the perimeters, and his gaze fell on a little park. It was fenced but the gate was open and inside he could see broad oaks and sycamores. His grandfather had thought him about trees and about forests, about poisonous plants and medicinal ones. He'd thought him how to survive in the wild. Though this park was far from a wild forest full of deceptively innocent looking poisonous mushrooms, it was his ray of sunshine at the end of the dark tunnel.

He began making his way towards the enclosure, hugging his arms around his numbing frame. He slid in between the iron rails and followed the path, the slight illumination from the moon being the only source of light, until he found a bench placed close to one of the huge arbores he'd seen from outside. Uryu thought it was an oak but he didn't pay much attention as he huddled together on the wooden seat. It was cold, but it was still better than the ground.

With numb fingers he took out his far too thin blanket and stretched it over himself, his knees raised to his chest. It was only a little bit warmer but Ishida smiled for the first time since before the 'incident'. No, he didn't want his thoughts to go there. He didn't want to remember!

He shook his head as if hoping to physically throw out the memory and something black with one green button caught his attention. The cat's head was poking out of the bag and its sightless eye seemed to look at Uryu with what he wanted to believe was compassion. He stretched an arm out and took the toy, wrapping the blanket around it as well. The black head was the only thing poking out, resting just below Ishida's chin, and the boy hugged it close to him. He didn't do this for the added warmth but for the comfort of having someone, something else there beside him.

'What are we going to do now?' He murmured softly but of course, the zipped lips were stuck in an endless grin. He'd thought of Lewis Carroll's 'Alice in Wonderland' when he'd began working on the cat. It was his interpretation of the Cheshire Cat and he wished desperately the toy would have the fictitious character's wise, guiding riddles to give. Like Alice, he was hopelessly lost though his land was far from wonderful.

'Maybe I should give you a name...' Ishida was trying to fight his exhaustion. He didn't want to fall asleep because he knew what form his nightmares would take. He didn't have to close his eyes to see them. But it was so difficult...His entire body was screaming for rest. His adrenalin had run out a long time ago and the only thing which had kept him going was his need to get away. He blinked but each time he tried to open his eyes again it became more and more difficult. The leaves swayed in the wind and shushed him, singing their own lullaby to all who chose to listen.

'How about...about...' His eyelids dropped heavily and his head fell forwards, his cheek pressed against the grinning, one-eyed cat.

* * *

'_Relax.'_

Ishida gasped and woke up. He was hugging the cat to his chest with all his strength. Any harder and the green eye was surely going to pop. He sniffed, fighting back the threatening tears, as he membered his father's voice again. Ishida wished he would have screamed at him, insulted him, been a monster in and out but no, Ryuken had used that terrifyingly parental voice. It had been kind and gentle and Uryu sobbed. It was easy to hate a monster but how could he hate one disguised as a loving father?

It took him a good five minutes to calm down again and he wiped at his face much like the previous night. Which begged the question, what time was it? Ishida glanced up and realized it was just after sunrise, the morning light still crisp and fresh. A large drop fell on his raised knees and he looked up, having to squint against the light. The leaves, and he had been right about them being oak leaves, seemed to be alight. There weren't many, most having danced their last dance until they reached the carped below the thin blanket of snow, but some stubborn foliage clung to the outstretched branches. Uryu was grateful since they'd been his only cover against the snow and he could see that same snow melting and dripping down along his temporary leaking roof.

Uryu shivered slightly but he ignored the stinging bite of the winter's morning and began packing the blanket away. He placed the cat gently on top so it wouldn't suffocate, smiling at his own childish self. His stomach growled, sounding the alarm of hunger, but he didn't have any appetite. He knew he needed the energy but he figured he could always eat a little later.

He thought it was still too early for any shops to be opened. His plan for the day was simple. He would find a cheap place to stay in and he would recharge his batteries properly. Nobody would pay him any attention if he looked dirty and unkept... He wasn't sure what to do after but he hoped his mind would spring back to its intelligent self once he got some proper sleep and a good meal inside him. He hoped...

'So for now we wait, but I have a feeling things will get better soon.' Uryu looked at the cat but didn't sound convinced at all. He put on a brave smile though and turned to look at the winding path wondering where his own path would lead him?... That's when he saw the man in the distance. Uryu immediately shifted his gaze, hoping he hadn't caught the stranger's attention. He didn't have enough time to see much detail but judging from the stained trench coat and the shaggy hair and beard he was a homeless guy.

Ishida unconsciously reached to put his hand on his bag. It contained everything he had, except for his money which he kept on his person at all times, and he couldn't afford to lose it. He desperately hoped the man would change direction but he kept nearing Uryu and a frugal look told him the stranger was interested in him. Dark orbs, fringed by a baseball cap, were glued to him and he shuddered, this time not from the cold. There was nobody else in the park except them two and Uryu didn't know if anyone would hear him should he scream. He contemplated running away but as soon as he moved his leg blinding pain crawled up his spine. It was even worse than yesterday! Having slept in a very uncomfortable position on a hard bench certainly didn't help either.

He waited, counting the seconds with his heart in his mouth, until the man was one step away from his bench. He stopped and the last of Ishida's hopes sank. Up to that point he'd still hoped that maybe the stranger would just continue on his way and everything would turn out okay but he knew that was just plain naiveté on his behalf.

'It's not safe for a kid your age to be all alone at this time of day.' He said it like a statement and Uryu swallowed drily at the sound of his voice. It was hoarse, like a drunk's.

'I'm not alone.' Uryu wished his voice sounded more certain but it was shaking and there was no way the drunk hadn't heard. The man gave a gruff laugh and sat on the bench beside Uryu. The young boy moved as far away as possible, the slight movements setting his whole nervous system on fire.

'Oh really? Who are you with then?' The man looked around mockingly. He reached a hand forth and placed it on Uryu's shoulder. The youth wanted to shake it off and run screaming but he was afraid of provoking the drunk...especially since running was out of the question. At best he could hobble or crawl away, but that would never do.

'My...My father. He's a police officer.' Maybe he could scare the man with empty threats. There was a pause in the hand's movement along Ishida's arm and he dared hope that maybe he was successful but then the drunk gave another laugh.

'You know what happens to lying boys? They get punished.' Ishida shook and pushed the hand away violently, jumping to his feet and nearly crumbling from the agony. He gave a sharp yelp and caught the bench to steady himself. The drunk didn't seem bothered and his grin turned lecherous. He was reached for him again and Uryu couldn't move, the pain stopped him in his tracks, but then the homeless drunk paused. His eyes darted to stare at something behind Uryu and they widened in fear. Ishida wanted to turn and look but he didn't dare move. 'Shit.' Cursing in that gruff voice, now coated with anger, the stranger leaped from the bench and ran the way he came. Ishida's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but relief spread through him like quicksilver.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped away, this time stumbling and falling to the ground. Immediately the uniformed police officer came over to help him and Uryu understood now why the drunk had ran away like that. It seemed his 'father' had come to his rescue.

'Are you alright? Did he do something to you?' Uryu nodded at the first question and shook his head at the other dumbly. He gratefully accepted the help of the strong arms helping him to his feet. The man was tall and well-built, the sort whom set cons running even before he pulled out a gun. He had a scruffy stubble, weather left like that intentionally or because he had been too lazy to shave was a mystery, and light hazel eyes. They matched the coppery colour of his short hair and Ishida thought they looked kind.

'What's your name son?' The man crouched to be at eye level with Ishida who was once more seated on the bench. He smiled softly, clearly careful not to spook the boy any further.

'Uryu...' As soon as the word left his lips Ishida realized his mistake. He should have used a fake name, an alias. What if his father would call the police to find his runaway son? What if this man was one of the search party members? If he couldn't get away from a drunk hobo how could he even begin attempting escaping a strong police officer?

'Well Uryu, are you lost?' The man didn't give any hint of having recognised the name and Ishida relaxed a little. He nodded. 'Where do you live Uryu?' He pointed vaguely in the direction of where the bus had left him the previous night, choosing to play the role of innocent and clueless child. He had nearly been molested by a drunk man so the act wasn't all that farfetched.

'I-I don't know the address...'

'That's okay. Do you know your house phone number?' A shake of the head. 'How about your parent's numbers?' Another shake. 'Well, then can you tell me the names of your parents?' Ishida's mind raced, trying to come up with two fake names.

'Um...Alice. My mother's name is Alice.' The officer nodded.

'And your father's?'

'He's dead.' The lie came out so smoothly it frightened Uryu and the scariest part was, it felt like the truth...

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' The man was clearly not good at that sort of thing and he kept awkwardly silent for a moment before he asked the next question. 'Can you tell me your second name?' Ishida realized that it would only take a minute for the officer to realize he was lying if he gave a name which wasn't in the records.

'That's okay. You don't have to bring me home, I can find my own way back.' The man quirked an eyebrow.

'I thought you said you were lost.' Oops... Uryu didn't manage to hide his panic. 'Here's what we're gonna do. I'll bring you into the section and you can have a hot cup of chocolate okay? We'll continue this talk after alright?' The man smiled again and Uryu found himself smiling back, albeit shyly, while nodding his head slightly. Maybe he'll manage to leave the section and things could still turn out okay. 'Great. Then follow me to my car, it's just outside the park, and we'll get going then.'

The man rose to his feet and Uryu did the same, fighting hard to hide the pain flashing across his face and trying not to limp. If the officer noticed he kept it to himself. Uryu was too tired to think straight. Had he been fully awake he would have realized the strangeness of the situation. Like, why was the officer so quick to let the subject drop when Ishida was clearly lying? And how come he was in the park at such an early hour as if searching for something, or someone? And why didn't he question the fact that Uryu had a bag of stuff with him which clearly showed a blanket? That wasn't normal...

But Ishida was too tired and as soon as the police car door slammed shut he sunk into the back seat cushions and fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor Uryu...Eventually his suffering will come to an end, i promise. XD I hope you guys liked it and if u can, please leave a review! It only takes a second and I will appreciate it A LOT! Thank you in advance! X3 **

**Till next time, **

**HAVE A LOVELY BUNCH OF DAYS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M , RAPE **

**Firstly, I'd like to take a second and thank all of you who left a review! Thank you so very much! I love and appreciate each and every word. X3 A warm thank you to those who favoured, followed or simply read as well. **

**As you can no doubt tell from the warnings Uryu isn't out of the gutters yet... Still, I hope you guys continue to follow the story (which will eventually have a happy ending) and if u can, please leave a review. It only takes a second but it will help me do a better job X3 Only the best for my kind supporters! XD**

**ENJOY! **

_**3**_

'-Yes. He's in the back seat.'

'Is he harmed?'

'No. Physically he's fine.'

'Thank you for your trouble.'

'Oh, it was no trouble. Glad we could help Mr Ishida.'

Uryu drifted from asleep to awake and it wasn't a pleasant transition, but the voices drew him to reality. They weren't far away but they weren't beside him either...He could just make out the words among the shushing of the winter wind. But when he heard the name of his father and his eyes snapped open, his mind becoming instantly alert. He didn't dare move until he knew what was happening.

He was in the back seat of a car, his cheek resting against the bottom of the window. Why was he in a car? His mind raced back to the previous night, to his running away, over the kindly bus driver, the cold night spent on a park bench, the drunk homeless guy and his saviour in shining armour...The police officer! He was in his car but the man had lied to him. He wasn't at a station! He'd been foolish enough to fall for such an obvious trick and now he was right back where he started.

Uryu felt the hot tears of frustration rise to his eyes but he fought them down. He bit his lower lip and wondered if he could still make a run for it. A quick glance at the door confirmed his fear though. It was locked. He was trapped. He moved to sit up, his neck creaking in protest after spending hours in such an uncomfortable position. He didn't dare glance at the two men still speaking, though he could see their silhouettes with the corner of his eye.

Instead he looked at the manor, his home. It looked darker than he remembered, as if a shadow had crept over the stone work during the night and snuffed out all the light of his happy memories spent between those walls. The window looked hollow and cold, devoid of that warm feeling one would associate with a home. The dark blue door resembled a gaping mouth ready to swallow him whole and bar him inside forever. Had it always been such a dismal place? Had he just been too blind to see the obvious?

'-I'll get him now.'

'Thank You. Please escort my son to the house. I'll be waiting here.'

'Sure thing.'

Uryu was dumbstruck by the impassivity of his father's voice. Did he feel nothing? No remorse? No guilt? How could he just stand there and act so casually, to an officer of the law no less, when he'd done such an unspeakable evil? Uryu heard the approaching steps and he swallowed drily. Cold fear seemed to splash over his skin like a waterfall and it took everything he had just to prevent himself for banging and kicking against the locked car door, screaming for help.

'Uryu? You're home.' He turned to look at the officer, who was once more smiling that deceptingly kind smile. How could he have fallen for such a ruse? He'd been so desperate for a ray of sunlight amidst the darkness that he'd ignored his voice of reason and willingly fell into the man's trap.

The officer opened the door for him and he came out of the car, making sure not to forget his bag. The panic morphed into self-pity. He was defeated and the truth weighed like a ton of bricks on his shoulders. He moved his feet with difficulty as if they were chained to concrete blocks. He kept his eyes firmly planted to the ground as he passed his father, but he couldn't supress a shiver running along his spine.

He felt the police man's hand on his shoulder, there as if to reassure him, but he knew it was a preventive measure should he try to make a run for it. The grip wasn't heavy or menacing but Uryu ached to shake it off. He climbed the steps to the manor door, each step becoming heavier and heavier. The door swung open, pushed by the man's hand, and Ishida took his final step, leaving any hope of freedom behind.

'Now I know you might think your father's a pain sometimes but he's just looking after you. You'll see the reason behind his actions later.' Uryu turned to look at the smiling officer. He clearly didn't know his father if he thought the man was looking out for anyone other than himself. Uryu knew the guy was just doing his job, thinking he was just a silly child who ran away because his father had told him to wash the dishes or something, but he couldn't help feeling betrayed. He couldn't help throwing the man a dirty look of contempt. The officer's smile wavered slightly under the pressure of the boy's glare, but he'd dealt with run-away children before. He understood they felt betrayed at having been brought home but he also knew they were better off at home than on a park bench in the middle of winter.

'Now, before I go I want you to promise me you won't try to run away again, okay?' Uryu nodded his head, his animosity at the man crushed under the weight of his misery. His eyes descended to the ground once more and, with his slumped shoulders and slightly bent back, he was the perfect embodiment of sorrow. He knew he wouldn't run away again because he now understood how futile that was. Though his windows had no bars and his door wasn't locked, he was caged. Running away would be like tugging on an iron chain noosed around his neck with only his hands. He had no hope of braking free...

'Look, Uryu. Just give your father a chance alright? He's just trying to do the right thing.' Uryu smiled slightly at the irony of the words, but the man took it as acknowledgment of his words. He gave the boy one last broad grin before turning around and heading towards his father who was still waiting by the police car.

Uryu turned away from the sight and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He began putting all the food supplies he'd brought with him away mechanically, leaving the blanket on one of the chairs. He didn't let go of the black cat though. Somehow, the stuffed toy offered more comfort than the pleasant warmth of the room. Once done he plopped into one of the chairs, hugging the toy close to his chest, unsure of what to do next. His stomach growled but he ignored it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything but the simple thought of food made him nauseous. He doubted he could hold anything down.

His ears picked up the click of the front door, opening then closing. He heard the faint sound of a car driving away. With his heart in his mouth, Uryu listened for the steady steps of his father nearing the kitchen. His fingers dug into the black fabric of the cat's body. His big blue eyes were fixed on the door but he turned away when Ryuuken entered his line of sight. The older man approached him until he was at the kitchen door and stood there for a handful of seconds. Uryu felt his father's sharp eyes on him and he barely resisted the impulse to hide away.

'You're filthy. Go clean up.' That was it. Uryu turned in amazement at the casual remark but his father was already walking away. Was that all the man had to say?! He wasn't even a little worried about his wellbeing?... Uryu felt the tears rise up again and this time he let them overflow.

* * *

Uryu watched the hot water stream down the tiled walls of the shower for a moment before he stepped under the spray. He felt his body relax into the heat and he pressed his palms against the wall, letting the rain cascade down the curve of his back. His hair fell over his face, the pitch strands heavy with their drink, and he closed his eyes.

As soon as his eyelids dropped the memory came back to him. The scent of lilies, the feel of the carpet, the dancing flames...He kept his eyes stubbornly closed, hoping that if he'd let the nightmare wash over him he'd be able to get over it. The memory turned more sharp and painful when he remembered the sound of his father's voice, his heavy breathing across his chest, the feel of his hands across his skin...

He couldn't do it and his eyes snapped open. His hands were balled into fists and he pressed them harder into the white tiles. His heart was beating thunderously and it seemed to deafen him. He was oblivious to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Realization struck only when the shower door slid aside and Uryu felt a familiar pair of hands press on his shoulders, preventing him from turning around.

Panic seized him and he struggled to break free but, much like the first time, it was useless. He couldn't move Ryuuken any more than he could move a mountain with his bare hands. When he felt his father's thin lips across the nape of his neck he turned away in disgust. He wished the ground would just tear open and eat his pathetic existence. But the floor held fast below him as Ryuuken's lips brushed over his shoulder blades.

When he felt one of the arms let go of his shoulders Uryu began struggling again but he was forced into submission when a sharp pain ran all the way up his back. He was still not healed down there and even the intrusion of only a finger was agonising. He stopped moving since every motion only seemed to make the pain worse. Instead he concentrated on the feel of the hot water running down his shaking frame, washing everything away.

He whimpered silently every time Ryuuken pushed his digits, two by now, inside him. The act held no pleasure, only hurt. If he shut his eyes he could imagine he was somewhere else, somewhere happy. He could pretend this wasn't reality but a twisted and vile illusion. Somehow the act was far worse the second time. Before, he had at least been too shocked to fully comprehend what was taking place but now the full horror hit him and gripped his heart in its skeletal hand.

He yelled sharply when he felt Ryuuken push inside him, inch by inch re-opening his still healing wounds. His happy place shattered like fragile porcelain and the ugly reality seized him again, thrust by painful thrust. He tried to take shallow breaths, to calm his over working heart, but the oxygen left his lungs faster than it entered, escaping past the barrier of his clenched teeth in the form of pleading screams.

Finally he felt the hot burn of Ryuuken's seed release deep inside him and he knew his ordeal was nearly over. He didn't move a muscle when he felt the older man pull away and leave the shower. He allowed himself to slide down only when he heard the click of the closing door and he knew he was alone once more. His curtain of inky strands hid the red eyes, puffy from crying until he had no more tears to cry.

He lay there and let the water wash away everything...

* * *

An hour later Uryu was making his way to his room, each step the equivalent of a stabbing knife. He glanced up and down the corridor before he passed the short distance between bedroom and bathroom, but his father was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was taking late shifts at the hospital again. Uryu hoped that was the case...He didn't know how he would ever be able to sleep in that house knowing his father was somewhere just outside the thin walls of his room. He didn't even have a lock on his door.

His stomach asked for food again and again Uryu didn't listen. He was starving but he didn't want to eat. He felt exhausted but he didn't want to sleep. He felt like he was going insane. Uryu marvelled at how quickly his whole world fell apart. How the mirage of his happy childhood burned to cinders in the space of less than three days. It didn't seem possible! The stab of pain along his lower back said otherwise.

He crawled into bed, hiding his body under the thick blanket. His skin stung. He'd scrubbed every inch of his body until he was raw, the hot water making the process that much worse but he felt better after. He felt like he at least managed to erase the exterior evidence of his father's toxic touch. He turned on his side and he came face to face with one green eye and a wide grin. Uryu reached for the cat and pulled it to his chest.

'We're never going to escape from here. He holds all the power and he knows it.' Uryu's voice was surprisingly steady, raw and hoarse but steady. He'd already made peace with the idea. As much as he feared and loathed his father he knew he was too young to do anything on his own. All he could do was continued his farce of a life, so perfect to those who weren't privy to the show behind the scenes. But one way or another he was going to escape.

'I promise you, I'll escape one day. We'll escape together. He won't be able to keep us forever and when I grow a little older we'll run away again. We'll find a place where we can start fresh, away from him. Somewhere where he can't find us. Somewhere where he'll never be able to touch us again.'

Uryu felt new strength ignite inside him. He drew comfort from the plan of escape and his young eyes, which were forced to mature far too quickly, narrowed in determination. He would never allow his father to break him, no matter what he did and how many times he did it. He would fight tooth and nail before giving up. He would die before giving up.

'I promise we'll escape.'

* * *

**Yes Ishida! Don't give up! U'll pull through...or die trying. **

**Well, I hope you guys liked it and please review if u can! X3 Thank you in advance! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, A warm THANK YOU to all you amazing people who left reviews so far and thanks as well to those who favored, followed or simply read as well. XD LOVE U GUYS! **

**So sorry I was off the radar for so long...Hope I didn't lose any of you because of my tardiness. Well, I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best ey? Hope you guys like it and if u can please leave a review! I'll appreciate it A LOT! X3**

**ENJOY! X3**

_**4**_

Ishida held to the promise made in the dead of night with only the black cat as his witness. The days rolled into nights and the nights into days but brick by mental brick he fortified his resolve and steadily began working out a plan which couldn't possibly fail. In hindsight he realized his first reaction to the whole nightmare had been a highly silly and childish one. Sure he was still a young boy, but he was far from silly. But given the unexpected turn of events...It wasn't that hard to imagine his rational side switching off for a while.

Had he the ability to go back in time he wouldn't have run away that night. He realized far too late what a mistake that was. Not only had he been far from prepared, with no money or even warm clothes, but he'd forfeited the chance to take his father by surprise. Of course Ryuken would anticipate his decision! What was a child going to do in the situation?! Had his father wished it, Ishida was certain he could have caught him at the bus stop but he probably waited until the next day to teach him a lesson.

And that police officer... Ishida knew cops were supposed to take run-away kids very seriously. In many cases the runaways did so for a reason and the police had to check up on their homes and environments. That whole nice guy act had been iffy from the start. Ishida was pretty certain the cop had been bribed by his father. It wasn't like he didn't have the money... After all, why wouldn't the guy bring him to a station first? How did he even know who Ishida was if he hadn't been searching for him explicitly from the get go? In a perfect world enforcers of the law weren't corrupt. In a perfect world he wouldn't have run away in the first place.

What he was living in was a broken world and he was only now realizing it. Like a new born babe opening his eyes for the first time, Uryu only now understood the shades of black which really painted the world. There were no rainbows and unicorns...just boogie-men hiding under his bed and skeletons in his closets. But he made a promise and he wasn't going to let them crawl out of their dark hiding place to snatch him away.

Each evening Uryu would sneak out of the mansion, when his father was at work, and practice his archery skills. He remembered what his grandfather taught him and arrow by released arrow he felt himself grow stronger. One day he would be strong enough to break free from the chains placed around his throat by his own father. He would break free even if he had to resort to physical retaliation. Each time he released an arrow into the trunk of a tree he pictured piercing Ryuuken's black heart. If ever he got the chance to do so he was certain his fingers wouldn't hesitate.

One year passed by, followed by another until his sixteenth birthday rolled around. With each passing day he retreated more and more into himself, severing all possible ties with the exterior world. He remembered glancing around his class one day and wondering if half those people even knew his full name. Certainly Kurosaki didn't. He was the exact opposite of Uryu, with his charismatic personality which drew people to him like iron to a magnet, no matter what a troublemaker he was. In all honesty Uryu envied him. He envied his ability to smile so openly and make friends so easily, to display his emotions so openly. A guy like him probably didn't understand anything about the world as it really was. Kurosaki wasn't like him, plagued with the ability to see ghosts and Hollows every time he looked out the window. Must be nice to be blissfully ignorant...

Ishida forgot the amount of times he'd saved the orange haired teen's ass... The guy had an enormous amount of spiritual pressure for a simple human and it attracted Hollows like honey did bears. The guy didn't even realize how close he'd been to becoming Hollow dinner had a quick arrow shot from Ishida's bow not found its mark. Well that was fine with him. He was fine with Kurosaki and everyone not knowing him. He was happy keeping to his world of shadows.

He spend as little time at home as possible, for obvious reasons. But no matter how much he tried to avoid the source of his misery, Ryuuken would always find him eventually and no matter how hard he fought back or how much stronger he became, his father was more than happy to show him how useless it all was. He never managed to escape but he never gave up. He never cried again either. Ever since that night, when he hugged the one eyed cat to his chest and whispered unrealistic promises under his blanket, he hadn't shed a tear. He would never break again. That was his resolve. As long as he didn't break one day he would escape.

But then, as if displeased with his level of suffering, fate had to step in and throw another weight across his back. It'd happened shortly after he turned sixteen, his birthday going unnoticed by everyone except himself and the black cat. He'd spend the entire day outside, firing shot after shot into a tree until he was ready to collapse from exhaustion. He remembered sinking to the ground and laying there for a moment, attempting to catch his breath and then it started to rain with the large drops one would expect in November.

Uryu felt his limbs scream in protest but he pushed himself up regardless, unwilling to risk pneumonia, and began making his way home. He had to hold his glasses, his vision having deteriorated to the point where he couldn't see two feet in front of him without them, or the wind would have yanked them right off his face. Yet even with the glasses his vision was blurry, far too blurry to account it to exhaustion alone. His feet refused to walk in a straight line and he tripped a few times, stumbling but catching himself before he met the ground. He felt faint and weak for some reason... Maybe he'd caught a virus and he was only now realizing it.

Truth be told, Uryu wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed to find his way to the house in his condition, but he did remember stumbling through the front door and collapsing. His consciousness began to ebb away like free flowing blood from an open wound. Keeping his eyes open was such a difficult chore but he knew once they dropped he wouldn't open them again. Was he dying?... He didn't feel any pain.

He was vaguely aware of a woman's voice calling his name frantically. The only woman in the house was the maid, he didn't know her name. She was only a week old since his father had fired the other one. Something about stealing though Uryu wasn't entirely clear on the details. He caught her screaming about an emergency and assumed she was calling for an ambulance. Good... He finally allowed his eyelids to close.

* * *

_Uryu was a young child again. He looked at his own hands and saw how small they were. The hands of a child even before adolescence. He glanced around and recognised the hallway on the upper floor of his home. All the doors were closed bar one. The door at the end was open and light was streaming outside but Ishida didn't want to go there. Something was very wrong with that room and he didn't want to go in but his feet began moving of their own accord. _

'_No...Stop!' But his lips were sealed together, almost as if someone pulled a zip across them. He was powerless and one step at a time he approached the opened door. A soft voice drifted from inside. A whizzing, a sickly sound. The sound of someone dying, someone taking their last couple of breaths. _

_When he reached the door his feet finally halted and he knew he had control of his limbs again but he couldn't turn around. He could only stand there, petrified, or go forwards and enter the room. Swallowing his dread and inexplicable fear, he chose to step forwards. He crossed the threshold and the lights almost blinded him. He blinked a couple of times, his bright blue orbs adjusting and when his vision returned he understood why panic was clawing at his chest. _

_He was in what had been his mother's bedroom. The room where she drew her last breath on this earth. It was empty except for a bed and a nightstand table beside it. He tried to pull his eyes away from the bed, knowing what he would find there, but his neck twisted sharply and his eyes refused to close. He felt like a puppet, controlled by invisible strings in the hands of an unknown force. _

_The woman, his mother, sitting in the bed was terrifying looking. Her skin was paler than snow, her raven hair tangled and far too long, the strands coiling over the edge of the bed and moving like hundreds of thin serpents. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes sunken, more dead than alive. They met Uryu's horrified ones and she smiled, her parchment like dry skin cracking with the strain. _

'_Uryu...My little boy. Come here and give mommy a kiss.' She reached out to him, her arm as thin as a skeleton's. Her ghostly white robes hung loose over her starved frame. He shook his head, his lips still frozen together, but as soon as she beckoned with a bony finger his legs obeyed and began closing the distance. _

_The stench of decay and death entered Uryu's nostrils and it made him dizzy and sick. He only then noticed the dirt under the bed with grass and dead flowers growing out of it. Insects crawled around the wooden legs of the bed post, but they didn't invade the bed itself. They kept to their territory, the marked grave. _

_Uryu was close enough for his mother to reach him and her fingertips brushed across his cheek, moving a stray strand of hair out of the way. He wanted to recoil from the touch but he was rooted to the ground. Her touch was icy cold and rough, nothing like the soft warmth he remembered. It made the fine hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. She moved her fingers over his lips and he could open them once more but he was mute. He wanted to scream but the sound caught in his throat and choked him. _

'_Hush, hush my dear. Don't worry, you and I will meet a lot sooner than you might think...'_

* * *

Ishida snapped his eyes open, cold sweat running down his forehead. He was surrounded by white, white walls, white ceiling, white bed sheets. One frugal glance told him he was in a hospital room. His heart was drumming chaotically against his rib cage as if eager to break free and make a run for it across the spotless floor. He felt sick, the scent of decay still fresh across his memory. He hadn't dreamed of his mother in so long...And when he did it had always been pleasant memories about sunny picnics and present filled winters. She'd never crossed his nightmares. That was his father's domain.

'Ah, you're awake. How do you feel Mr Ishida?' Uryu glanced at the door and met the man in the white coat, proof he was a doctor. An older one with thinning hair and a bit of a belly. Uryu recognised him as one of the senior doctors working at the hospital where his father did...So that's where he was. And Ryuuken couldn't even be bothered to administrate his care. Figures...

'I'm feeling fine. Why am I here?' He kept his tone civil but cold. He knew the man had nothing to do with anything but he wasn't exactly feeling like making a new friend.

'Don't you remember? You fainted and your house maid called an ambulance. You've been sleeping for over a day.' Ishida's eyes widened. The memory rushed back at him and he felt faint again. He pressed the palm of his hands across his forehead and the doctor moved towards him immediately. 'Are you feeling faint?'

'A little...' The man nodded.

'That's to be expected. Nothing to be alarmed about. We ran some tests and discovered you suffer from a slight case of Anaemia. Nothing serious and with the right treatment it's not life threatening.' The doctor was obviously trying to reassure him but Ishida didn't hear a word past Anaemia.

'Excuse me?...Did you say Anaemia?' His voice was trembling and his hands fell uselessly into his lap.

'Yes. But like I said, it's a slight case. Iron pills should take care of the problem.'

'Iron pills?' Ishida wasn't paying attention, his eyes staring but not seeing. His mind went back to when he was a little boy and his mother was dying...

'Why yes. Anaemia is a very common blood disorder. It's a decrease in red blood cells but-'

'You must be wrong. I can't have Anaemia!' Ishida glanced wide eyed at the surprised doctor, silently pleading for him to chance his answer. To say he had been simply exhausted or he'd had a bad diet. Frankly he wanted the doctor to say he had anything other than Anaemia.

'I'm very sorry Mr Ishida, but we ran the tests three times. We're certain you have Anaemia.' The older man didn't attempt to make light of the situation again, seeing the desperation in Ishida's eyes. 'I'm going to let you get some more rest, alright? If you feel faint again or need anything just press that button and one of the nurses will come right over.'

Ishida nodded absent minded and thanked the doctor though he didn't realize it, his lips moving mechanically. The man glanced at him one last time, unsure how to console the boy who looked as devastated as if he'd been informed he suffered from a terminal disease, before he began making his way to the exit. He'd treated enough patients to know trauma when he saw it. He was no psychiatrist but he understood this diagnoses meant something to Uryu Ishida, something traumatising.

'Your case is one of the lightest forms Anaemia can have. It shouldn't impair you in anyway. Unless you push your body too far past its limit, you should be just as healthy as anyone else your age.' He smiled kindly at Ishida but the boy didn't even lift his head to meet his gaze. He doubted his words were even heard. He closed the door behind him and made a mental note to come back and check on the young patient sometime later.

Uryu's mind raced, drawing endless circles like an Ouroboros eating its own tail. The ghastly figure of his dead mother washed over him again and he felt the chill seep into his bones. His mother had died from Anaemia, a vicious case of oxygen deprivation. She'd slowly withered away, losing the ability to use more and more of her body as oxygen became scarcer and scarcer until she was finally released from her torment.

'_Hush, hush my dear. Don't worry, you and I will meet a lot sooner than you might think...'_

He shuddered, hugging his arms around his chest. What could that mean?... Why would his mother say that? Did she know of his Anaemia before even he himself had? Or was this just a premonition for the future yet to come? For the day when he would finally break, run away for a second time one winter's night and jump into the frozen river with the intent to kill himself...

* * *

**Nothing like a little nightmare to make things lighter ey? XD Well, I hope you guys liked it and if u can please leave a review. I'll update as soon as I can! X3**

**Oh yeah, I don't know if Ishida's mother had Anaemia or not but I don't think her illness was mentioned. If it was, oops. Sorry in advance. **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
